Loudspeakers emit sound using a directivity pattern that is generally fixed at manufacture. Arrays of loudspeakers however, driven by digital signal processing that has level control, frequency domain shaping, and time domain adjustment, may be arranged to have controlled or adjustable directivity. Sound emitted from a loudspeaker having such variable directional control properties may be preferentially emitted primarily at a listener in a listening area, but the sound may also extend outwards and toward surfaces in the listening area. After striking a surface, the sound is reflected, and when combined with the direct sound at the listener creates a comb filtering effect that may be audible. This effect is produced by all first-order discrete reflections, but in most instances it is the first-order ceiling and floor reflections that are the most audible. In the case of a loudspeaker located near a wall, such reflections are also particularly audible.